


The Birthday Affair

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark throws a birthday bash while Loki looks for ways to push his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Affair

Two weeks prior, a fleet of tiny drones descended upon Avengers Academy, targeting every bedroom door and bulletin board in the dorms. Appearing just briefly enough to finish their task, they only caught the attention of one person, Loki, who by chance was wandering the grounds at midnight, following the path he’d noticed Natasha taking earlier in the day. One drone stopped long enough to hover above him, out of his reach, and drop a small envelope into his waiting hand. Loki tipped an imaginary hat and the little drone gave him a buzzing whir before zipping off into the night. 

Flipping the envelope over to notice, with only a hint of surprise, that it was addressed to him, Loki used a sharp fingernail to tear it open. The bark of amused laughter that followed woke Kamala in the nearby dorm, but in the morning she only remembered waking, not why. Inside the envelope was a red and gold card inviting Loki--and everyone else on campus--to Tony Stark’s birthday party. 

 

* * *

 

One week prior, Tony Stark stood in the center of Club A, watching a dozen people in Stark Institute uniforms installing speakers, lights, and fog machines. 

“I don’t know, J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Tony said, addressing the hologram helmet hovering five inches above his glove. “The system is good, but the tech coming out of Japan later this week has superior audio fidelity.” He glanced into the rafters at the nearest electrician. “But I guess it will have to do. Keep an eye on that tech though--I want it as soon as it’s available.” 

“Of course sir.” The voice came from Tony’s glove, but the hologram helmet bobbed a nod to indicate it understood before winking out of existence. It was only when the light from his glove that he realized someone was standing in front of him. “Loki.” Tony hoped his tone hid his surprise. It didn’t. 

“I see preparations are underway for your big celebration.” Loki stood facing Tony at an angle, staff resting on his shoulder, his attention focused primarily on the renovation. 

“So did someone leave the doors unlocked or did you just...”

“Who can keep track of which doors are locked?” With a shrug, Loki released his staff. Rather than falling, it hovered behind him as he walked through Tony’s line of sight, blocking his view of the woman installing the LED lit floor panels. 

“Usually the person with the key.” 

“I must have found this in your pants then,” said Loki, extending his arm to offer Tony the keycard for Club A. Loki watched him take it out of the corner of his eyes, a whisper of a grin playing on his lips as he waited. 

“You might have if it wasn’t still there.” Tony pulled the actual keycard out of his back pocket, “Good attempt, but not your best work.” Tony glanced again at the card Loki handed him. Now instead of a rectangular keycard, it was a red and gold party invitation.Tony opened it. On the line requesting the name of the attendee Loki had written his own. The “plus one” box had not been checked, but scratched out violently. “Huh.” 

When Tony looked up, Loki was inches from him, looking down from his greater height, one corner of his mouth curling into a snake’s smile. Tony managed not to flush. Visibly, at least. 

“It’s Midgardian tradition to bring some sort of gift, is it not?” Loki pinched Tony’s tie between his finger and thumb and rubbed it thoughtfully. “In Asgard there’s only a feast. For every occasion.” 

“Somehow I just don’t think you have anything I want.” Tony tucked his tie back into his jacket and straightened the pin. 

“Of course not.” Loki grabbed his staff from where it still hung in midair and rested it on his shoulder again. “Save a dance for me Anthony,” he said as he left, throwing him one last look before sauntering out.   
  


* * *

 

On the night of Tony’s birthday, Club A was full to capacity. As if there had been any doubt. Other than a last minute snafu with the caterers--they ran out of smoked salmon, but had seared ahi tuna to replace it--every plan had gone off perfectly. Everyone got their invitations, the DJ was great, and the bar was stocked with nothing but top shelf liquor and craft beer. Tony slipped through the crowd carrying a glass of sparkling cider, clinking it against every champagne flute pointed his way. 

Out of the corner of his eye Tony caught Loki, well-dressed in Armani, just barely tolerating a conversation with Peter Parker. While debating on whether or not to rescue at least one of them--Parker’s discomfort was as plain as Loki’s--Tony heard his name cut through the din of the club. 

“Happy Birthday Tony! What a great party! And you’re dressed so nice too. Is that custom?” Judging by her flight path, Janet Van Dyne was tipsy. Tony Stark took a measured step back as she landed off balance, growing rapidly from doll size, but she stumbled into his chest anyway, nearly knocking the glass out of his hand. 

“Glad you could make it.” With a careful hand on her shoulder he steadied her. 

“Of course I did! How could I miss one of my best friend’s parties!?” Janet threw her arms around his waist, mushing her face against his chest. “How old are you Tony? How many spankings do I have to give you?” 

Something inside Tony tightened up fast. His ears flushed hot and he swallowed hard. 

“I’m twenty-six. It said so on the invitation.” With his free hand he unlatched her from his waist. Club A was hotter than he realized. “The ventilation systems must not be able to handle so many people,” he muttered. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Despite his lack of composure he flashed her a well-practiced smile. The camera-flash smile. The bullshit smile. “I’m glad you’re having a great time. I need to...need to...” He turned and collided with a server, 8 flutes of champagne pouring onto his suit. While the server stammered apologies, Tony pushed past them and out of the club. 

From the bar, now free from his conversation about newspaper photography, Loki smiled. 

* * *

 

Tony opened the door to his suite to find the automatic lights wouldn’t turn on. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.!” He peeled off the alcohol-soaked suit jacket and was about to throw it onto the floor when half the lights came up. Lounging on one of the cream sofas in the foyer was Loki, lazily playing with his shiny red tie. Waiting. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., I swear if he managed to fool your defense systems again I will rewrite your code from the--” 

“He had a key, sir.” 

Loki stretched one arm and tapped the coffee table. A replica of Tony’s keycard sat there, precariously balanced on its side. 

Tony closed his eyes. Sweat had begun rolling down between his shoulder blades as he left the party for his home. Now the prequel to nausea rocked his stomach and without acknowledging Loki he walked past him to the wall to ceiling windows. 

“Get some air in here,” he muttered, and the windows slid open to the balcony. 

“Twenty-six.” Loki was at his side now, having followed him, cat-silent, from the couch. “Midgardian lives are truly a blink of the eye.” 

The metal balcony railings were cold from the night air and Tony gripped them with both hands, breathing slow. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised you didn’t invite me as your date,” Loki lifted himself onto the railing, sitting easily on the thin bar. 

“We’re not dating.” Tony folded his arms on the railing and rested his head on them. 

“That’s right.” Loki loosened his tie. “You asked me to keep our little affair secret. How much does it surprise you that I have?” 

Straightening up, Tony shrugged as he went back into the foyer then into the kitchen. The refrigerator made a grinding, clunking noise as he pressed the ice button, but spat out just the right amount of ice cubes anyway. With a glass of ice water and the knowledge that Loki would follow him whether or not he closed the windows, he began unbuttoning his shirt. The champagne smelled too good. 

“My brother must be rubbing off on me.” Loki said from Tony’s side as they walked the long hallway to his bedroom. “I could have complicated your relationship with the press so badly by now, yet here I am keeping secrets to myself. I must be going soft.” 

“What do you want Loki?” Tony turned sharply, shirt undone, his arc reactor glowing bright in the dim hallway. 

“Immeasurable power. A throne. Eggs Benedict with perfect hollandaise.” Loki eyed him, then placed on finger on the middle of his arc reactor. “The list is long. Are you sure you have the time?” 

Tony’s ears flushed again and he swore under his breath. To his surprise, though perhaps not Loki’s, he was twisting his hands into fists around Loki’s lapels, bending him down so he didn’t have to stand on his toes to make their mouths meet. 

An affair, Loki called it, and as always he was apt. When he kissed him he was cheating on the public image of Tony Stark. The unflappable ladies’ man. In control of everything and capable of getting it back if that control was wrested away. Cheating on the Tony Stark who wasn’t tugging a handful of Loki’s hair to keep him close while his tongue was in his mouth. He felt Loki’s hand on his neck, thumb soft on his ear, and the warmth of his breath on his cheek. Tony pushed him off, gasping, facing the ceiling with closed eyes. 

He opened his eyes to Loki pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, stunned when, instead of touching him, Loki balled up the shirt and walked towards the bathroom where the laundry hamper was. 

“I don’t get you.” He said when Loki returned without it, the undone button on his suit jacket and his loosened tie giving him a carefully crafted disheveled look. 

“You do.” Loki kissed his temple. “When you ask nicely enough.” Loki rested his forehead against Tony’s, the ever-present spark of mischief gleaming in his eyes. “How about as a birthday gift, I wait a few weeks to ask why you became so...flustered when Bug Woman mentioned spanking.” 

With the party still raging at Club A, Tony’s suite was for once the quietest place on campus. Quiet enough for Loki to hear Tony’s heart beat faster. 

“Deal.” This time Tony pulled him down by his tie, and with another kiss, Loki too was silent. 


End file.
